found love
by jouren4eva
Summary: first fanfic madly in love with joey and lauren and this is nothing to do with whats really happened in the show sorry if this is rubbish
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning

New York lovely, extravagant and really busy. Today I was returning to the square after being away from there for 2 years, I think doing that modeling contract has really helped me be a better person. Even though I have really missed my family and friends I have really enjoyed myself.

I finished packing my things 2 hours ago now I'm on my way to the airport. Its gonna feel strange going back to London after being away from there for such a long time. I have really missed my mom, dad, my little sister and my little brother.

I got into walford and looked around to see if anything had changed but nothing had it was all the same. I walked through the square and went straight to number 5 because I heard that's where my mom and dad was living now, yes I said my mom and dad I have forgot to mention my mom and dad are back together.


	2. Chapter 2:seeing family again

Chapter 2: Seeing family again

I step outside of the taxi wondering if I've made a big mistake. I have missed everyone so much it hurts. I told abi that I am moving back here but I haven't told anyone else.

I climb up the steps that lead into number 5 and as I go to knock the door it swings open and all I can here is the screams of my baby sister. "LAUREN!" abi screamed. She comes running towards me and the next thing I here is my mom, dad and little brother screaming my name to. They all hug me and say they are really pleased to see me. "How come you didn't tell us honey we would've picked you up" my mum says to me. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone so surprise." I was finally back home.

…..

The next morning get up early and I see that everyone has gone to work, school and nursery. So I decide that I really need a coffee so I decide to head to the café see if I recognize any old faces. As I walk into the café I see Lucy one of my old best friends behind the counter. "Hello stranger." She looks up and sees me and her face brightens up. "Omg Lauren eep" she says as she comes running towards me. "Long time no sees luce how have you been." I`m really glad I saw her face first. "I`m really good thanks go on over I'll bring you a coffee" she says excitedly.

I turn around to see who is in the café and I notice a really upset fatboy. " Oh well there's a face I'm used to seeing a big smile on their face what's got you in a bad mood fats." He looks up and sees me and smiles brightly. "Yeah and I`m seeing an old face that I thought I'd never see again unless it was on a magazine but here we are today, good to see you baby girl how long you back for." I smile brightly at him. " I`m back for good fats my contract has run out and I've missed my family and friends so I decided to return and you still haven't answered my question" I say to him with a concerned look on my face. "Nothing!" me not believing him one bit. "Okay whatever you say and so who are you lads never saw you around here when I was around so you must be new around here." I say looking at the 3 boys I don't recognize. "Yeah I`m Tyler this is my older brother Anthony and this is Joey." The one says pointing at each one of them while talking. "Okay well cool I`m Lauren nice to meet you." Then Lucy brings my coffee over and joins us and we all talk for ages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dreams to real life.

Once I left the café later on I feel happy and I mean generally happy. When I saw Joey I just couldn't take my eyes of him. He is way fit, he has a gorgeous smile that I just can`t get out of my head. Sure I have been with other guys before but Joey there is just something there that I just can`t get to grips with. Anyways Whitney has organized a group outing tonight to RnR as a welcome home due for me. She also thinks it is a good time to introduce me to newer people in the gang. Apparently there are 5 newer members of the group and I have met 3 of them and I think it's the 3 lads I met when I saw fats.

Later on that evening I was getting ready to go and meet the group. Abi was coming to because she is part of the group after all. Me and Abi walk down the stairs and was about to reach the door when dad called us.

"Have fun girls don't have too much fun and don't drink too much either" dad says seriously.

"We won`t dad we promise we will see you later" I replied and both me and Abi waved him goodbye then we made our way to RnR.

As we got to RnR the gang is already there and I get introduced to the newbie's.

"Guys for the people who don't know her this is Lauren and Lauren this is Joey, Tyler, Anthony, Poppy, Alice and Lola" Whitney introduced us to each other.

"Hi nice to meet all of you shall we go in then" I suggested and they all nodded.

Me and Abi walked in front and the rest said they would be in a minute.

"How come Abi and Lauren came together where they close or something" I heard the girl I think was called Lola say.

"Yeah you could say that but they have to be really" I here Whit reply.

"What do you mean" the girl called Alice replied confused.

"There sisters init" Whit replied and I smile.

"What are you serious how can a beautiful and famous girl like her be a branning?" Anthony replies but I smile wider but then my smile drops when I here Joeys reply.

"Hey me and Alice are brannings to so you're saying there is something wrong with us to" Joey replies but I stand there shocked.

When I thought that I could try and ask him out my worst nightmares come true I am in love with one of my family members.

_**Shall I carry on plzz review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N-you have been asking for longer chapters I will try its just if I can write anything else I will it just so hard with school to do aswell.**_

_**Chapter 4: night out**_

_**The night got into full swing and we were all having a great time and I was learning new things. Lola and Abi were the best of friends, Whit and Tyler were engaged and what was the worst part was that I found out that Alice and Joey were my Uncle Derek's kids. We were having a great time but I couldn't help but feel to eyes burning into the back of my head. I knew exactly whose they were I wasn't stupid and when I turn around to face him he gives me a cheeky grin and wink. I was wondering what his game was he was my cousin for crying out loud but I couldn't say I didn't like it. He was the fittest boy I've ever met and he seemed to attract most of the women around on the square. Me, Whit, Alice, Poppy and Abi were just finishing dancing and I say I am going to the loo. I make my way there I get pulled into a dark corner by someone and it takes me a while to relies who it is. Then I realize it is Joey.**_

"_**Joey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"**_

"_**You have been driving me crazy all night, you`re so gorgeous." Then he leans in for a kiss and I retaliate.**_

_**We must have been standing there kissing for about 5 minutes before we pulled away.**_

"_**I wish we were at mine I wish I could do many things to you right now and before you say anything I don't care that you're my cousin your to gorgeous not to want" he says to m after about a minute of looking into each other's eyes.**_

"_**I feel the same way Joey but our family won't accept it neither will our friends, I want you so badly though it's unbelievable."**_

"_**okay I will leave now and in about 20 mins you can follow so it won`t look to suspicious and then I will make sure you have a night to remember. I live at number 23 make sure your there."**_

_**Joey makes his way over to the gang and I go toilet and can`t help but feel that I am gonna love tonight.**_

…_**..**_

_**20 minutes later I walk to Joeys feeling a leap of excitement come into me. **_

_**I knock on the front door of number 23 and wait for it to be opened. A minute later the door opens.**_

"_**I thought you weren't gonna come but I was hoping you would and here you are" he says with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Yeah well couldn`t keep myself away could I."**_

_**He pulls me into the house and as soon as the door is shut I find myself backed up against it and our lips meet.**_

"_**Hmm I am gonna have a lot of fun tonight this has been what I`ve wanted since the second I laid eyes on you yanno" he says blushing.**_

"_**Looks like we feel the same then don't it."**_

_**I smile and find myself pushing him back and up the stairs and into his bedroom. He lifts me up and carries me to his bed and puts me down. He climbs on the bed himself and hovers over me. We start to kiss again and it gets heated. We start ripping each other's clothes of until were just in our underwear. Once in our underwear Joey lifts me forward and unhooks my bra. The next thing I know he has taken one of my breasts into his mouth and starts sucking on it really hard and starts to play with its partner. As he carries on with this I can feel his length getting harder and harder. I take his boxers of and take his length in my hand and start to pump it.**_

"_**Arrh baby if you carry on with that I won`t be able to last long" he says and I just smirk.**_

"_**All part of the plan baby."**_

_**We carry on and the last thing to go is my knickers. The next thing Joey does surprises me. He crawls down the bed and moves his head down to my mound and starts to suck and lick it. We both start moaning as I hold his head in place. And I have a very small orgasm. He crawls back up the bed and starts kissing me again. The next thing I know he has pushed himself into me. My hips meet with his thrusts and I'm the first one to fall over then Joey not long after. He pulls me into his arms and pulls the quilt over us. I must feel the most intent than I have done in ages and I must admit I am definitely in love with Joey Branning let's just hope he feels the same.**_

_**Authors note: I know it's the second one but oh well but plzz review and I`m sorry about the rubbish sex scene. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: I'm sorry about the long weight my internet has been playing up lately and I have been really busy aswell which doesn't help but heres the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 5: the aftermath of the night before **_

_**I wake up the next morning in unfamiliar arms. I soon remember the night before. It all comes back to me in a flash. I don't regret last night; I don't regret last night one bit. I just hope Joey feels the same way as I do this morning. I look up and see that Joey is awake.**_

"_**Oh you're awake then" he asks me.**_

_**I look up and look him in the eyes. "Yeah I am" I say back to him nervously.**_

"_**There is no need to sound nervous I don't regret last night, but I need to ask do you" he says looking me in the eye.**_

"_**No of course I don't I am just nervous because I wasn't sure whether you were gonna. Plus I am not sure how our family will react when they find out we are together aswell" I say back to him.**_

_**We sit in silence for about 5 minutes until he breaks the silence.**_

"_**I**__** think we are gonna have to keep our relationship quiet for a while." I raise my eyebrows at him. "It's not because I don't want people to know you're my girlfriend, it's because I think that it would be best for our family" I look at him and smile.**_

"_**I know your right it`s just me being silly" I smile at him sympathetically.**_

_**He smiles back at me and kisses me.**_

"_**Right I'm gonna have to go before I get given a lecture I will see you later" I say a little while later after having breakfast with him. **_

_**I kiss him on lips and say goodbye.**_

"_**Bye babe" he shouts back just as I shut the front door.**_

"_**Why are you leaving Joey and Alice's house this morning in last night's clothes?"**_

_**A.N: Arrh who has caught lauren. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N: sorry haven't updated in a while been busy but heres the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 6: Busted**_

_**I can`t believe I have been caught. What am I gonna do. I can`t worm my way out of it, but I can`t say the truth either cuz I don`t know what is going on between me and him. **_

"_**Come on I`m waiting!" the person that has caught me says.**_

"_**Erm, Erm!" I say really nervously.**_

"_**You have slept with him haven`t you" they reply.**_

"_**Erm what no!" **_

"_**Come on Lauren I know when you lie you always turn your head to the side so the other person can`t see if you are telling the truth or not and you just did that."**_

"_**Okay if I tell you the truth you gotta promise me you won`t tell the truth" she goes quiet. "Plzz whit" **_

"_**Okay, Okay I won`t tell anyone I promise but you can`t keep something like this a secret forever did you know that him and Lucy used to date." I go really quiet and feel really guilty. "Yeah and she still really wants to get back with him." Whitney says back.**_

"_**What do you want me to do hey whit Lucy is one of my best mates but I feel something really bad for him whit and I don`t know what I is I can`t stop it I really can`t no matter how much I wanna." I say quietly.**_

"_**No I'm not saying that lo it's just that I think that you should just think of your mates feelings over your own for once in your life." She states before walking away. But I have other plans and walk up behind her and slap her across the face.**_

"_**How dare you, how fucking dare you really I do think about my friends feelings thank you but sorry for putting my own feelings before them for a change." I look around and see that a crowd has gathered around. "Now you listen to me I don`t need to listen to your shit telling me I am never there for my mates hey, who was the one that you woke up at 2 o clock in the morning with a phone call saying that you were scared that rob would come and find you and I comforted you. Oh yeah that's right me, I was the one you phoned but that obviously slipped your mind or something didn't it. Got something to say have ya." She stays silent and I look around one more time to see there's an even bigger crowd. I answer a short but sweet statement. "Thought not didn`t I." then I walk of. **_


End file.
